With the advancement in technology and advent of Internet, a video is rendered and presented on a number of devices. More often than not, these devices have varying capabilities and attributes. In addition, due to diversity in display devices (for e.g., mobile phones, laptops, televisions and the like) and their capabilities, intermediate state of content adaptation is required to enable the content from a source to adequately function on the target device. This often necessitates transcoding the video between different formats adapted for presenting the video on these different devices.
Transcoding may be performed on variety of data contents including audio, video and the like and converts incompatible or obsolete data to formats that are supported on variety of target devices. Moreover, transcoding improves compression performance of the video. For example, a video that is easily rendered on a television may need to be resized for rendering on a smaller display screen of a mobile device. Generally, transcoding of the video involves compressing of images in the video to reduce file sizes to overcome huge storage demands and high quality digital video equipment for rendering the video.
Conventionally, transcoding the video (say encoding a resized video) typically involves performing computationally intensive steps of motion estimation and mode decision. The input to an encoder in a transcoder that performs the encoding includes information about each frame of the video. However, in conventional systems, the encoder performs the motion estimation and the mode decision independently without considering the available information about the frame. Failing to make use of the available information of the frame by the encoder increases computational complexities.
In view of the aforementioned problems discussed above, there is a need for a method and system that overcomes the above stated disadvantages.